Él es mi luz
by Zelden-san
Summary: Eiri reflexione sobre aquello que estuvo a punto de decirle a Ryuichi Sakuma, mientras observa a Shuichi que se encuentra en la cama de un hospital. Basado en Gravitation EX


¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo un fic cortito como nuevo experimento. Es algo así como un monólogo de Eiri centrado en los hechos de Gravitation EX.

Contiene spoilers de los Tracks 75 y 76.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.

¡Saludos!

* * *

**Él es mi luz**

**Por Zeldenciel Shuichi**

**Capítulo único**

Ese estúpido cantante creyó que, por mi cuasi ceguera, tenía una mínima oportunidad de quedarse con Shuichi. ¿Qué se ha creído ese estúpido bipolar? Claro, jura que por ser su ídolo de toda la vida Shuichi correrá a sus brazos y se olvidará de mí y de mi invalidez. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si eso fuera a pasar!

Sé que exagero y que esta ceguera es sólo temporal, o eso fue lo que entendí en el hospital. En fin, eso no interesa. Lo importante es que el mocoso no se irá de mi lado por mucho que el loco del conejo —y su doble personalidad— se arrastren por el suelo rogando por su amor. Y por suerte, yo no tengo que rogar el amor de Shuichi y aun cuando tuviera que hacerlo, no lo haría. Tengo mi orgullo, digo tenía. Bueno, aún conservo algo de orgullo. Lo que no me queda es dignidad, porque me olvidé de ella, por unos segundos, para decirle a Ryuichi Sakuma que ese mocoso ruidoso es mi luz… Aunque no llegué a hacerlo del todo, pues fui interrumpido por Tatsuha. Agradezco, en cierto modo, que justo haya aparecido y haya impedido mi acción, porque con ello me evité que el mocoso anduviera revoloteando a mi alrededor por el resto de mi vida.

Sin embargo, desde aquel día, he estado malhumorado por culpa de ese cantante ególatra y bipolar. Me dijo algo que me causó un ruido desagradable y que me llevó incluso a darle la razón silenciosamente: lo único bueno que tengo es mi apariencia, mi rostro. ¡Cómo si no lo supiera! Siempre he sabido que lo único bueno que tengo es mi cuerpo y mi cara. No hay que ser un genio para notarlo. Me molesta, me carga, ¡lo odio! Jamás he estado contento con eso. Al contrario, mi apariencia siempre me ha traído problemas. ¿Quién querría ser «genial» o «atractivo» en esas condiciones? Nadie. Al menos, yo no.

Lo peor de todo es que Shuichi sólo me quiere por eso, ¿no? Mi rostro es lo que más le gusta. Lo sé de sobra, y aunque no lo supiera lo intuiría. El punto es que, ahora que no puedo ver, no sé si seguirá siendo igual. Me da algo de miedo. Tengo miedo de descubrir que mi rostro es la única razón que mantiene a Shuichi a mi lado. Y aun cuando sea así quiero permanecer a su lado, porque él… Él es mi luz. Aquel destello que alumbra los caminos de la vida para no perderme en ellos otra vez, mientras me hace poner los pies sobre la tierra y pensar en el futuro. Un futuro que jamás pensé en tener. Él es la luz que devoró a la oscuridad y la transformó en un vil y borroso recuerdo de existencias pasadas.

Es extraño, pero me gusta esta sensación.

Ahora, heme aquí, en este jodido hospital, esperando a que este tarado se digne a despertar. Me asusté cuando supe del accidente. Pensé que había muerto y me preparé mentalmente para ello. Mas cuando llegué y supe que estaba bien, tuve que pensar otra vez y cambiar mi mentalidad. Me preocupé por nada… y me sentí aliviado.

Al poco rato, la tropa de retrasados y la hermana de Shuichi (que, por cierto, es igual de exagerada que él), hicieron aparición para arruinar mi momento a solas con él. No sé cómo Shuichi no despertó con tanto alboroto. Ah, claro, está en «coma». Sí, «coma», con comillas, porque para mí pareciera que está dormido.

¿Por qué te niegas a despertar, Shuichi? Eso me recuerda que Hiro y los demás estuvieron tratando de despertarte, y tu hermana sugirió averiguar el por qué en vez de seguir intentándolo en vano. Ella preguntó si acaso alguien te había dicho algo que te hubiera molestado y, para variar, todos voltearon a mirarme de forma acusadora. Claro, yo siempre tengo la culpa, aun cuando no la tenga. ¿Por qué mierda siempre soy el culpable de todo? ¿Acaso tengo un cartel en la espalda o algo que me señale como culpable? ¿De verdad? ¡¿De verdad?! Ya me indigné. Lástima que esta vez puede que sí tengan razón y yo sea el culpable de que no quieras despertar. Pero que quede claro que yo no tuve la culpa de que terminaras aquí. Ésa fue de Seguchi y de la loca del panda. O su empresa. ¡Qué se yo!

¿De verdad te molestó que dijera que estoy bien así, que ya no necesito mis ojos? Si es así, en verdad eres un tonto. ¿No lo entiendes acaso? No, claro que no lo entiendes. Para ti es difícil entender cualquier cosa, hasta las más sencillas.

Yo he cambiado, soy diferente a como era cuando me conociste. ¿No lo notas? Yo estoy bien así, no me importa quedar ciego para siempre. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque, después de todo, y aun cuando no quiera aceptarlo, mi apariencia es lo único bueno que tengo y si ella se ve arruinada, sólo me quedas tú. ¿No es eso lo que querías? ¡Ah, pero claro! Para ti mi rostro es lo más importante, es lo que más te gusta, ¿no? Tu hermana lo dijo: tengo la responsabilidad de permanecer perfecto o guapo para ti, porque tú lo que más necesitas es mi rostro. En cambio, tú eres mi luz, por eso te necesito. Eso es lo que acabo de decirle a Maiko… Ojalá hubieras estado ahí para escucharme.

Pensándolo bien, es mejor que no me hubieras escuchado. De seguro habrías saltado sobre mí para babear y lloriquear…

En este momento, estamos solos. Ya todos se fueron, así que sólo estoy yo con mis pensamientos. Yo y mis malditos pensamientos…, mientras tú roncas como lirón. Es un milagro que nadie haya aparecido a hacer alboroto… Y es que vine a verte después de una horrorosa sesión de fotos a la que me vi obligado a someterme después de que se me ocurriera la genial idea de reemplazarte en Bad Luck. Ellos dijeron que quizás sería la única forma de despertarte, pero lo dudo. Sin embargo, sólo puedo estar seguro de una cosa, Maiko me lo dijo: tal vez soy el único que puede despertarte.

No sé si soy yo o estoy empezando a oír cosas. Quizás es mi imaginación, pero creí escuchar tu voz. Espero que no andes deambulando por ahí como alma en pena, que te hayas desdoblado sin querer y ahora no sepas cómo volver. No quiero tener que llamar a Tatsuha para hacerte un exorcismo o algo parecido.

Demasiada tranquilidad se me hace extraña…

Suspiro.

Era demasiado bueno para que durara tanto: tu manager acaba de entrar, estruendosamente, por la ventana.

Después de todo esto, sólo me queda pensar en un cosa: es una lástima que no puedas ver mi debut en televisión como el nuevo cantante de Bad Luck.

Nos vemos después, Shuichi.

**FIN**


End file.
